Life In The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy
by Warrior of Wrath
Summary: So I died and now I'm a cartoon I have very little knowledge of. Add to that I'm a child and im being raised as the next heir to my father's legacy! What kind of weird situation am I in! Oh well ill just roll with it for now until I'm old enough to leave and live on my own, for ill interact with kids my age I guess. Hey, those two look decent enough! "HEY LETS BE FRIENDS!"
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Alex, or at least in this new life my name is Alex. As you can already tell by now I have somehow cheated death and have been reborn in some way or fashion. Only instead of being reborn again with no memories and most importantly reborn in MY EARTH! I've been reborn in a kids show I watched as a child looooooong ago and with very little recollection as to how the story went. Sigh welp I've had time to adjust to this strange world and lucky or unlucky in this case I have made friends with the two main characters as far as my memory serves. Well, for now, Mandy has asked me to accompany her to Billy's house and for some reason, something tells me it's not gonna be a normal visit. Welp, here we go lads!_

 **It all began with a Hamster**

I sighed as it was all I could really do at this point. Mandy just fried one of billy's army men toys with her magnifying glass. Honestly, it was at times like this I question how these two ever became friends and now she just fried the baby army man Billy bought not two days ago, just great.

"How are you today Mandy? Alex?" Mandy Responded with her usual stare as far as I could tell and I decided to give a simple shrug in response. What can i say it's been an uneventful evening.

"You will take me to see Mr. Snuggles."

"Mr. Snuggles?"

Billy seemed confused with Mandy's demand and to be honest I don't blame him. The kids got a few working brains cells as it is.

"Oh, it's his tenth birthday today!" Billy realized excitingly, "That's like a jillion in hamster years." He whispered to us before making his way to his front door.

"You should really remember simple things like this Billy' i stated as we made our way into his house and up the stairs. A few seconds later we were now in billy's room where we could now see Mr. Snuggles in all of his glory and let me tell ya he's not looking too good.

"He looks like he's about ready to kick the bucket," Mandy stated with some concern in her voice. And yeah I have to agree, I can see him huffing and puffing from back here. Not even that far away just within touching distance of his glass box.

"Hey, Mr. Snuggles Happy Birthday!" Billy declared while poking aggressively on his glass box, "Hey wanna see him do a trick?"

"No" was our simple reply but Billy took him out anyway.

"Mr. Snuggles kiss kiss."

Mr. Snuggles let loose some snarls and what was obvious physical anger show itself before it did the unthinkable. It went right for billy's nose and comped onto it. Needless to say, me and Mandy was flabbergasted.

"Good boy!" Billy proudly stated before literally ripping him off and putting him back in the glass box.

"That was more of a bite than a kiss Billy" I stated

"It's how he really shows his love!"

"Well looks like all that love tired him out" Mandy pointed out as Mr. Snuggles was heaving and wheezing more aggressive. Honestly, it made me I could express my worry a sudden sound caused us all to turn around and see what was a ball of green like energy start to form around it.

I could feel the immense power that emitted from this green source. My body was put on guard I was ready to spring into action if need be. Dammit, this chill is making my body lock up! I focused what little control I had left to step forward only to shot myself into the wall as the force weakened and plummeted to the floor creating this sort of green vortex.

"Gah!" I screamed as I flew right into the vortex and straight into the wall. Dammit, that hurt! "Dammit, that hurt!" I was now face down with my back towards the wall.

"What's that?" Billy asked

Mandy moved towards and did something unbelievable! She stuck her finger in it!

"Hey don't do that!" I yelled.

"Quiet. You already jumped into it already anyways." She then put her finger in her mouth with the strange green substance.

"HEY!"

"Shutup. It seems to be a swirling vortex of pure evil coming out of your floor Billy."

"AND YOU STICK IT IN YOUR MOUTH!" i yelled as i straightened myself. I was about to say more but Mandy wasn't having it. She gave me that look! The look that clearly promised very very bad things if i didn't claim it. It was hard i tell you it was very hard to clamp my teeth close and have them stay that way. My only resort was to give her a dissatisfied look and a "hmph" her way before making my way over to them

Clearly satisfied she continued her observation of the vortex of evil. Well she didn't get far as it suddenly pulled down into itself and seemed to form into something else, something more… sinister.

I felt it again only this time i was prepared. The Vortex on the floor seemed to shake and ooze upward seemingly forming some strange type of figure. It slithered its way towards Mr. Snuggles and loomed over him. It was after Mr. Snuggles?

"OH OH IT'S SANTA CLAUS ITS SANTA CLAUS!" Billy yelled

The heavy atmosphere disappeared completely. Leave it to billy to ignore the mood and do whatever he wants.

"Thats not Santa you stooge." she chastised him, "That's the Grim Reaper"

Mandy was correct from the far reaches of my memory this was indeed in fact the Grim Reaper in all his death and suffering.

"Do i still get presents?"

"Goddammit Billy…" i sighed.

The Reaper clearly didn't know how to properly answer Billy's question as far as his facial structure let on and surprisingly it's very emotive.

"Uh… um… well no. I'm here for the hamster." The reaper stated as he held him in his hand.

"You brought presents for Mr. Snuggles!" Billy excitingly squealed as he jumped and clinged onto the robe of Mr. Reaper. I was afraid Billy might have died at that moment.

"No. I'm taking him away." He pushed Billy off with the opposite end of his scythe causing him to fall flat on his back. Only for billy to hop right back onto his feet seemingly undaunted by the current events.

'To the north pole!?"

I slammed my palm into my face so hard a loud smack was heard and seemed to gather everyone's attention. Welp no time like the pressnt.

"Listen Billy." I started as i grabbed him by the shoulders, "What our pal Mr. Reaper here is trying to get at is that it's time for Mr Snuggles to go night night. You following me here?" Billy nodded, "So you 100% Understand the situation?" Billy nodded faster. "Okay good" i sighed as i let go of billy's shoulders.

"So you're taking him to a slumber party?"

I give up! Mr Snuggles also used this opportunity to bite Mr. Reapers had causing him a lot of pain and his escape into billy's shirt… goddammit Billy.

"Look I'll put it simply kid it's "Curtains" for Mr. Snuggles" Mr. Reaper stated evilly.

"You got him curtains?" was Billy's perfect reply.

Clearly i wasn't so for the Grim Reaper as he held his head clearly with some sort of headache for him. I Honestly feel for the guy.

"Youll have to forgive Billy… he's and idiot." Mandy elaborated for our dear guest.

"Look aren't you three afraid of me?" He asked followed by some "Scary" noises, "Oh come on i'm a walking skeleton for crying out loud! Isn't that scary?!"

"Hey can i see your hockey stick?" Billy ignored everything he said as he swiped the Grim Reaper's scythe right from his hands. He proceeded to play golf of all things and after calling it a hockey stick. "Fore!" A quick swipe and he nailed the Grim reaper right in the head with one of his robot toys.

Clearly whatever is going on i could determine one absolute thing. This Mr. Reaper was a pushover. Already i can see mandy is already getting him to play into her hands as they talk over something over tea. Seeing as that's not my department i opted to keep billy from being well… billy. It only took him a few seconds and he already destroyed most of his furniture… and now that table. I made my way over catching the last bit of conversation

"We will play a game with you. If you win you get to have Mr. Snuggles however if we win we keep Mr. Snuggles."

"Hahahahaha" Mr. Reaper started to laugh at Mandy's bold challenge. "I love games and i never lose." He stated Proudly.

"Neither do i." Mandy retorted. Clearly it struck a nerve with him.

"Hmmm well if you win. Which you won't! I'll be your bestest friend forever." He tore into the air as he laughed maniacally clearly showing how cocky he felt with that statement. "Follow me." were his simple words before we were all pulled into the rip.

"I believe the purpose of insides is to stay inside, oh boy." I wobbled a bit as i got my bearings.

"Welcome to limbo where we will play, you guessed it limbo!" He tapped into the ground turning it into a pole where there was some skulls placed further away were we were gonna play limbo. "It's my favorite and best! Game." He placed the pole on the top teeth. "How low can you go?" He demonstrated by completely going at a 90 degree angle giving off his laugh again while doing it. "Your turn. Hahahahaha!"

Mandly simply walked under it as it was way taller than her… no words can explain the sheer stupidity of this situation. We're playing limbo with DEATH ITSELF!

"Sigh… I'll take dealing with my dad then doing this." i mumbled.

"I think we need to make a slight adjustment." Grim Said placing the bat halfway down. "Your turn." he pointed to billy again doing his " _I'm so great and evil_ " laugh. It was completely stopped as billy perfectly made it through without a struggle. Grim frustrated placed the pole almost all the way down and then set his eyes on… me! "Your turn now"

"It's practically touching the floor you cheater!"

"Ah ah ah." He waved his finger "You must attempt it or else if I make this one it's my win! HAAHAHAHAHA"

"Grrrrr fine! I'll do it" Not like I have a choice. I made my way a few distance away from the pole. I focused my breathing remembering only the core principles my dad has taught/beaten into me. "Image is key… breath is key… a serene and calm heart is key!" I dashed my way towards the pole clearly shocking grim as i can see the slow smile forming on that bone face of his. Time to wipe that grin off his face! "Tempest style! Windless Grace!" Pushing all the air out of my body i focused on the image of paper as i steeled my heart for the pain. I performed a sliding tackle keeping the distance in check so no debris would knock the pole. "Hit!" I started with the last of my breath.

"That was over the top don't you think Alex."

My only answer to that… was to pass out.

* * *

 **I wrote this last night with no sleep for the past two days and i think it shows everywhere especially the end haha! Well i just got into Kenichi Historys Strongest Disciple again and then started watching this show as well (i know mixed bag right XD) So i was like yeah i can add a character with Martial arts into here of course! I'M A GENIUS! Now i do have a plan somewhat and not all episodes will be done because Alex won't need to be there for all of them plus as you can see the start took wayyyyy longer than i thought lol also i might fuk up info and change things to fit my whims of deemed right. Slow start so not a lot of changes can be made as this chapter can testify. Anyways thx for reading and wait for next chapter**

 **Ka chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small update to make the years alex as been here roughly 10 years instead of 12**

 _Small and dangerous are words that I would use to describe mandy all those years ago. Heck even to this day I think nothing has changed about her whatsoever! Anything she wants she can get one way or another ill tell ya. Meeting her back then was some experience hard earned ill tell ya! I'm just glad Billy was there to attract her anger when I was being a 'happy go lucky' kid at the time. To be honest i wonder if i would have stuck with them as long as i did if i didn't lose that bet?_

 **One Headache after Another**

It's been a few weeks since Grim has now become our 'best friend forever' and a lot has gone by with this new change is normalcy. At least for how normal it can get here in Endsville anyway. Anyways with it has come of Billy's mother going crazy, Billy and Mandy messing with Grim on 'not opposite' day, and that time where Grim wanted to be a model! Yuck!

With all that's been going on it's been real tough for me to have a moment of peace. I'm an heir to the Tempest Family Style of Martial Arts that my father has beaten into me since the day i could walk. I'm made to follow a strict training set that leaves me tired and frustrated all the time! My only reprieve from all that is the time i'm allowed at school and spending time with Billy and Mandy. As insane i might be for saying this i'm glad i meet them.

That is to say, i won't get utterly baffled and frustrated at them: especially Billy. "What in gods name are you hoping to accomplish with this!?" I went straight to the point.

"Ah it's just a prank Alex don't get yourself worked up." Mandy stated as her face had a stupid smile as she was playing in the mud. There's already a lot wrong with this situation here. First of all the fact, Mandy is smiling like that at all is enough to cause concern for anyone in this universe. "Hehehe" She laughed or rather Billy who somehow took over Mandy's body!

"So i'm guessing Grim is involved with this somehow?" I asked.

"Nu huh! All grim did was tell me how to do it and I did it all by myself! Pretty sweet huh!" Billy smacked the ground forcing mud to fly out and splatter us both. I wiped the mud off my eyes and turned to look towards her parents that were watching with fearful expressions in their house.

One of the reasons I was even aware of this situation was the fact that Mandy's mom had called me over that something was going on with Mandy today and they needed my help. Oh, and as to how they were able to contact me, Mandy had given my number to her parents as a sort of safety net for these kinds of reasons. I made a 'shoo shoo' motion with my hands signaling to them that I got this handled. Their faces relaxed a tiny bit but they nodded and closed the curtains to their front window and left it to me.

Going back to Billy it's really a wonder how the hell he even accomplished this sort of feat. Not to mention the horrid after effects this will cause if Mandy is able to remember any of this.

"Look Billy you're my friend and as my friend, i'm warning you." I flexed my mud covered fingers in anticipation. "Get out of her head."

The silence that now dawned on us was overwhelming. The silence was so sharp it could have been used by an expert swordsman with awe. Weird analogy aside i was awaiting his answer and knowing him.

The stupid smile came back with a force. "Nope!"

I shot my hand out in an attempt to get him in a hold. Billy in a surprising act of tactics used Mandy's overwhelming strength to smack the mud hard enough to create a mud wall between us. I was blinded again for a few seconds but that's all it took for Billy to bolt away screaming into the street.

"Dammit Billy!"

"Can't catch me!"

I dashed towards his back already on him in an instant. These legs have endured through a lot Billy! My hand was almost able to grasp the back of Mandy's dress.

"Give Slavia a kiss!"

"Wha-" My face was assaulted by large and I mean large! Amounts of drool. I had no time to react as my momentum carried me and Slavia to hit the sidewalk. I stared hard up at the sky. Billy the dumbest person I know had just outplayed me… twice in fact.

I raised my fist as I ignored the constant licking of my face from Saliva.

"YA CAN RUN BUT YA CAN'T HIDE BILLY! WE STILL HAVE SCHOOL AND GOD FORBID YOU SKIP THAT!"

The sound of a Billy like laugh continued to fade over time as he got farther and farther away. I feel defeated and that not a feeling I like at all. I rose up pushing Saliva off of me and made my way back home. There's now way I can track down Billy with his unpredictable nature. The only one I knew would be Mandy but currently, she's unavailable. School is the best option I had at cornering him and if need be I can get Grim for assistance since he's the initial cause to this

All I can say in this situation.

"Billy i'm coming for you"

 **After school**

That slippery little goose egg! No matter what I did he seemed to find the most stupidest way to avoid me! He ducked into girls bathrooms, Used Irvin as a meat shield; no I don't care about your new undying love! He even threw our homeroom teacher at me! The sheer tenacity he had and I couldn't do a damn thing. Mind you I was taking into account of not hurting Mandy's body at all. Still, it seems like I'll need to do some speed training when I get home.

Speaking of home I was now at the front of my house. It was a two-floor house like most houses in Endsville. The only difference was that the back portion extended more before leading to our backyard. My frustration was made evident as I slammed the door closed really hard on my way in.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I threw my bag towards the living room and made my way into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw an assortment of products what would make any chief scream in pleasure at how fresh everything looked.

I scowled at it all. I simply got the basic ingredients for a simple sandwich and the carton of orange juice. Making the sandwich took no less than a minute and eating it took even less. I simply chugged the orange juice straight from the carton. I mean who's gonna stop me?

I put everything away and cleaned up the table before making my way down the hall towards the back portion of the house. I opened the door leading towards our family dojo a big and wide barren place. To the far left was a mirror wall and to the right was a rack full of wooden weapons each custom made from my father. Also besides the rack was a door that leads towards the back yard.

Before entering I took off my shoes and socks and placed them right outside the door. I turned to my right and the familiar sight of the white worn out gi greeted my eyes. Removing my clothes and hanging them on them near the gi and grabbed it and fitted myself right up.

The familiar and cool sensation of the fabric greeted my skin as I stepped onto the wooden floor. My feet pricked as memories of hardships and torment flowed upwards all over my body. The cold silence did nothing to comfort me.

I did a few warm up stretches before beginning tonight's training session.

My body merely went to autopilot as all this was routine at this point. Rather I contemplated my situation for now.

It's been roughly 10 years since i've been reborn into this world. And in that time I have come to known hardship in ways that far outstrip my previous life, at least physically that is maybe even mentally. My point being is why am I even here? I mean yeah I get a second chance but why and am I truly deserving of this? There must have been a million other choices far better than me at least to get another chance. I died a normal man with a normal job… I was even married for a bit. All of that shouldn't amount to me getting this new life this new chance!

My fist impacted the air with a loud snap seemingly ending my training and thoughts. My body was covered with sweat and my breathing was labored. All in all a normal day in this household.

After putting my sweat stained gi in the washer I took a long and blissful shower I put on a simple long white t-shirt and black boxers before making my way upstairs and into my bedroom.

A simple room with a simple bed and simple stuff. Much too plain yet the only thing to even signify it was my room was the large; to my size at least, sheath guard of a sword. A sheath with a black design with red markings that traveled downwards all the way to the tip. It was a gift from a special someone. That special someone would be my mother.

I stared at it long enough so I made my way towards the bed. With a flip and a bounce, i was nicely tucked in bed. My mind was still overwhelmed with frustration but the training did help somewhat as my tired body screamed for rest and sleep. So after a few min of starting off my eyelids finally found their scene in gravity as they started to descend. Before I could fade into dream land a sound of pure bliss assaulted my ears.

"YEAHHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

Music to my ears! With that i went to sleep with a smile on my face.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Yes sweet dreams.

* * *

 **THIS REFUSED TO BE WRITTEN! Well anyways sorry for the delay but i had no idea how to proceed at all. One part of me wanted to change something while the other said to start slow ya idiot! It was really hard i tell ya! Welp it's here now in all its gravy filled glory! It's more of establishing Alex for now and and what he's got going on as youll be in his head alot and since i did it this way your gonna have a not a detailed view in some situation. Given the fact Alex might be a poor narrator haha.**

 **P.S. If there is an episode i might skip or not get too due to reasons in plot development feel free to tell me and i might make an extra series that has alex deal with it. I may or may not state in this story's timeline of alex being there or not so just pm me bruh.**

 **P.S.S I might have chapters be more than one episode if ya guys want really loooong chaps. Might mean more waiting but i can do it!**

 **So ya smell ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Updated notes at the bottom... More updates but it's more of a "THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!" Carry on._**

 ** _Updated a few obvious grammar problems_**

 _Billy is a charming individual. He's stupidity transcends logic to the point it all comes down to sheer innocence! When you first meet Billy you would just assume he was just another idiot but that's not the case. He's a bonafide genuine idiot to the core. So genuine that nothing he does has any malice at all! When I first meet Billy it was the same for me as anyone else. It wasn't until I got to know him that I saw how innocent his mind really was._

 **At The Center Lies?**

"He's stupid but not that stupid."

"You underestimate his power ya know."

"Where would that lug head even get it anyway?"

"The same as everything else I suppose. Either in his backyard or Grim's trunk."

I let out a small laugh as Mandy shook her head at my words. She knew there was truth to them. We were currently discussing the many ways Billy would probably cause the end of the world. Our current way was Billy finding a radioactive squirrel time bomb that had just been swallowed by Godzilla and the only way to beat it was a flower from Cthulhu.

Mandy can surprisingly hold up a stupid conversation it wasn't just sprung up upon her like Billy does. It's pretty nice having these little games we play. You know besides mandy manipulating the crap outta people.

We are on our way to Billy's house and I decided to play this simple game with Mandy to pass the time. My house is quite a ways over but we meet halfway so it's still a distance from Billy's house.

We continued on in silence as Mandy cut the game off clearly done with it for today. Ya know looking at her right now you wouldn't know she would one day probably become a dictator of some sort. All I see now was a little girl with ambition and the smarts to get where she wanted. That constant scowl was her most defining feature.

"Hey, guys! You're here!" I turned my eyes away from Mandy and saw we had finally reached the Billy household. _How time flies when you're observing someone_. Billy was waving excitedly why Grim just acknowledged our presence. "So here is how I'm gonna make it up to you Mandy!" He realized what he had behind his back.

"..." Mandy was not impressed at all.

It was a simple green frisbee with some design on it. Now that I got a closer look Billy is wearing a stupid looking helmet and a black shirt that says, Love… It's Dinobonoids merch. A show about a boy and two robotic dinosaurs saving people with friendship.

"Stupid show." The moment those words left my mouth I knew I shouldn't have. Billy's face took on a _he speaks hearsay about my gods_ look.

"It is not stupid! It's a magical show full of plot and story!"

"Plot and story are the same thing."

"You shut your stupid mouth!"

I raised my hands in a calming gesture but clearly, Billy was having none of it. I turned to Mandy only to receive an eyebrow in return. I stared at her longer as Billy pelted me with words and wisdom of his favorite godsend of a show. After a while, she sighed and turned to Billy.

"You were gonna show us something amazing right Billy? Mandy asked.

Billys face lit up with joy. "That's right it's this super rare limited edition Dinobonoids disk with unlimited friendship power!" He held up the disk with pure joy and wonder. I'm left with a feeling of pure nothing at all. Mandy was the same. "Just stand right next to Grim and i'll toss it to you guys k!" I nodded my head as he ran to the other side of his yard. We made our way over to Grim.

"He's done nothing but rant about that stupid show all day. It's driving me nuts." Grim complained.

"Just be grateful we convinced him it comes on every month and not week." I stated

Grim's sour face spoke volumes on that prospect of Billy being like this every week. It was bad enough dealing with Billy's stupidity normally but dealing with raving mad ranting Billy was just worse.

"Alright here it comes!" Billy declared as he pulled his arm back. He seemed to be mumbling something to himse- ah… it's an attack name. With a twirl and a twist he launched it towards our general direction. I say general because it flew right over us by a wide margin. I Mean i would jump but seems like too much effort for something so simple. "Ill get it!" Was Billy's quick response.

The disk flew right by and over the fence landing over somewhere on the other side. Billy zoomed right by us in effort to quickly retrieve it and play with us as fast as he could. Just like that he was gone from our vision as he moved a loose section of the fence and went in.

A few minutes passed

"Five bucks says Billy finds a supernatural entity that wants to either eat him or keep him."

"I'll take that bet mandy! Mwahahaha!"

I shooked my head at Grims and whispered underneath my breath "Never underestimate Billy." With that, we made our way over to where Billy went. After crossing the fence we came up to a huge junkyard full of broken and destroyed junk. At the center lied a large hole and Billy's helmet. "Well hey looks like you lose Grim.

"Huh?" He turned his head to where I was looking and cursed. "God dammit man!"

"Fork over the dough loser." Mandy held out her hand in wait. Grim mumbled a bit more before placing five bucks in her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you." She stored the Five before making her way over to the hole.

"So Billy's down there then huh?" I asked.

"The smoldering crater was obviously created by an evil yet powerful force from the center of the earth's core." She kicked Billy's helmet sending it down. "Billy must have been dragged down."

"Oh he must be withering in agony and blinding torment," Grim said in glee. I gave him a look. "Hey, a man can have his dreams" He dusted himself off and started making his way back.

"Grim were going after him ya know," I stated with no intentions of refusal.

"Hmm agony"

I ignored mandy as I started at Grim. His face showed he was just as comfortable with the thought of saving Billy as him being friends with us.

"Oh come on he's probably living a better life already with whatever gots him."

I opened my mouth to retort only to have it snap shut as something wrapped around my body with blinding speed and pulled me back. My vision blurred for a bit before i before i found myself being pulled down into the hole. I tried breaking free but what now appears to be black tentacles has a stronger hold than it seems. A blood curtailing scream suddenly assaulted my ears. Whatever is making that noise sounds like bad news i gotta-

"Oh shut up."

I turned my head to the side and found Mandy and Grim peeing in the same situation as i was. Except Mandy was as calm as ever and Grim was…

"Pffffffhahahahaha!" I laughed. In front of me was death itself screaming like a little girl! I would never have thought in my entire two lives would I see something like this. I quieted down as we snapped into place alongside our missing companion. "Hey Billy pfff haha, how's it hanging hehe" Ignoring the two groans by my side Billy was all good for wear.

"Ah nothing much Alex just some weirdo here who wants to meet us but doesn't do the most simple thing and just call us to hang out instead of just capturing us making it so we won't have a respectable relationship in the future making us hate his guts with every encounter aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd," He took a big breath of air in towards the end "He likes the color black." Billys smile said it all and at the same time… nothing.

"So where are we? Who lives here?" Grim asked

"Yehahahahaha!" a loud cracking voice laughed as a platform started descending towards us. He wore a red and black business suit that blended in with his skin. "My name is Nergal," he introduced, "and this is the center of the world!" He stepped off the platform as well as released us from his grasp as the tentacles flew back into his back. "Ah you three must be Billy, Mandy, and Alex." He finished by pointing at us respectively.

I didn't know how to feel about him. My mind is bringing up memories of something to do with friends but other than that I can't remember what he does here at all. All I do know is that he means trouble. I shifted my legs in preparation and kept my fingers loose. Whatever he plans I need to be ready.

"Full on friendship!" Billy yelled.

"Right back at ya tough guy. Oh and do calm down there young one I mean you know harm."

I flinched. He already saw through me so easily, he's not a guy I can go up against half assed.

"How do you know theses kids names?" Grim asked

"Well you see grim I've been watching your little group of pals for quite some time." Nergal snapped his fingers and a tv appeared from under the ground. It started showing us all hanging out with Billy pitching a ball and Mandy hitting it with Grim's arm. It then showed me jumping up and catching it easily with Grim's head as a mitten. He let out an oomph but video me ignored and gave the ball back to Billy to pitch again.

It was really creepy knowing you're being watched like that. I mean where's the privacy!

"It's really entertaining to watch you all have fun." Nergal started, "However as i've been watching you all having fun, playing your games together. Wonderful friendship it is." He started to make his way over to the side as he suddenly conjured up a baseball. "I've started to realize how truly alone i am here in the center of the earth." He threw the ball towards what I now see are cardboard cut out versions of us besides Grim. The ball smacked right into cardboard billy causing it to fall flat. "Truly a lonely existence." He turned to use with a viscous yellow smile. "That's why i've decided to keep these kids as my friends forever!"

I jumped at him with everything I had with the pure attention of decking him in his face. I got to an inch of his nose before i was pulled back as he managed to sneak one of his tentacles onto my left foot. He already had me in his hands way before I had a chance. He laughed as he grabbed Billy and Mandy as well.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Mandy addressed what I can assume is grim. I tried to grab Nergal's neck but then he had his tentacle wrap around me fully bounding my arms and legs. All I could move was my damn neck.

"I want to be perfectly clear on this." Grim got right in front of Nergal's face. I'm in shock was Grim actually going to fight for us!? "Exactly how long did you say you were going to keep the kids?"

"Forever!" Nergal declared!

I don't like the face Grim is making

"Ohhhhkay hehehaha!" With that grim was gone in a flash. No words could describe what I was feeling at that moment.

"YOU SKULL HEAD GET BACK OVER HERE AND GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Oh yeah except those words. I mean I was mad as heck over this. Grim just left without hesitation the nerve of that guy. Have you no honor to your words Reaper!

"Well I guess now we're going to be best friends forever!"

I could only glare in Nergal's direction. He set us down and released us before pondering over something I can give two eggs about. The moment he released me I jumped right towards him right arm outstretched in an attempt to grab him.

"Ima get you this time!"

"Oh tag already, but we haven't even gone over what our likes and dislikes are!"

He laughed as he easily dodged my multiple attempts to grab him. No matter what position or feint i used he moved with little to no difficulty. Every single swipe by me was meet with air. It only added to my frustration more and more. I feel like tearing this guy limb from li-

"Knock it off."

I felt myself being bopped in the head and my vision cleared if only a little. I found myself under the critical gaze of Mandy. Her eyes tell me that what I was currently doing was just a waste and if that's what she's trying to convey then she was by all means right. I stopped trying to get Nergal and took a long breath of air before exhaling.

"Alright you win," I relented towards Nergal.

His face blew up with happiness that I think I saw rainbows in his eyes. He was utter trash to me.

"Hey, Mr. Crazy tentacle having, doesn't wear a suit right, mutant looking freak!" All eyes zoomed onto Billy as he stood proudly a few feet away. The pure anger and evil that was starting to emanate from Nergal was enough to almost bring me to my knees. Just as the weight was becoming unbearable, "Let's play baseball!"

The simple words cut the tension like some tiny silk thread so fast I swear I got whiplash.

"Oh, Billy I thought you'd never asked!"

With that Nergal and Billy began a simple game of baseball. My body was still tense however I'm slowly beginning to get back my movement to a more comfortable level. Only these few select words can describe how I feel.

"Dammit Billy." I flicked my hands a couple a times and gave myself a quick overview. Besides the little mark on my left ankle, i was in working order as far as I could tell. I gave my full attention to Mandy as I knew she would have a plan to get out of here.

The baseball flew by us with Billy chasing right after it. I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him facing towards us.

"Billy we should focus our efforts into escaping and not be playing baseball." Mandy began

I tossed Billy aside as I dove in front of Mandy. My body and mind were more prepared as I smacked one of Nergal's tentacles that were intent on grabbing Mandy earlier. Another one appeared from behind but I twisted around Mandy and kicked in towards the air. Using the momentum of my foot I back flipped and Bison stomped on one towards her sides before grabbing her by the hand and as gently as I could, spun her her around putting me right in front of Nergal and Mandy right behind.

It was one thing trying to hit Nergal but deflecting his tentacles was easier despite my breath coming real short. Anyone could tell that that took a toll on me.

"Escape?" He stalked towards us, "There is no… ESCAPE!"

I actually wish my dad was here.

"Temper temper Mr. Nergal" Mandy scolded him. "You wouldn't want to hurt your dear friends?"

That obvious fake tone that devious nature that leaked her every word. She was laying it on thick but knowing her that means-

"Oh, my apologies dear friends. Who's up for some jump rope?"

Yep just like that and I don't want to play your stu-

"Me! Me! I want to jump the rope!" Billy screamed.

I facepalmed however that was a huge mistake as I almost tipped myself over. Mandy steadied me a bit before walking over to them.

"Just play along for now." She whispered.

I nodded reluctantly but if Mandy said to wait then I would have to wait. Moving took a lot and I mean a lot. It seems that I pushed my body to move faster than I had anticipated however since I managed to protect Mandy, for now, id say it was an even trade.

Nergal used one of his tentacles to act as the rope and I was to hold it on the other end. The moment I grabbed hold of it with my right hand I saw that sadistic smile spread over Nergal's face. The moment we began I could feel what he was up to already. He was using a lot of force to move slowly yet strain my already tired arms. With this, i was now stuck in his pace and it took everything not to get swallowed up.

"Keep it up Billy only five million more to go!"

"What" was our unison reply.

 _ **A few hours later**_

"One million two thousand and three, one million two thousand and four."

Billy was wheezing and sweating as Nergal counted his jumps with clear strain showing on Billy's part to continue. My mind and body running on auto as the familiar motion of swinging the rope were the only things that held me together. Billy and I were dealing with hell and I'm surprised Billy is still going strong!

"Can't you see there getting tired," Mandy said. She was tied up when she made an earlier attempt to stop Nergal.

"Nonsense we've only just begun! In fact, i think we need to go faster!"

I gritted my teeth as his laughter pierced my ears and he swung faster! I felt like my arm was going to get torn off. Actually, tears were starting to form from my eyes while Billy wailed at the increased speed. It was getting too much!

"Not so fast Nergal." His voice boomed with pure authority that fitted his title. I knew it was grim who had come back.

"Grim what are you doing here?" Nergal questioned as he retracted his tentacle. I almost fell but managed to stay upright along with Billy as we held each other for support. Mandy was fine as she was only held and did nothing physical whatsoever… i feel cheated and that sadistic smile she's giving me right now proves it!

"In taking the kids back!" Grim stated.

"You're saving them? I thought we had a-"

"Shut your piehole you sick little freak! I'm taking them home and that final!"

Grim finished off with a boom and a bam as he stood tall and actually pretty scary. What i don't understand is why?

"Whats up with that? You coming back for us why?" Mandy asked.

The question shattered the imposing image he just had as he started to squirm under her gaze. All that respect points go down the drain just like that. Dammit Grim…

"Um well i uh… i'm taking them back so i can eat them later." Grim explained

The only one who would believe that is Billy. Nevertheless Grim motioned for us to follow and we did. Billy and i having recuperated enough strength to walk on our own at least. Billy was laughing and i was smiling while Mandy was the same as we peacefully walked away. Or should have until Grim was pulled back by Nergal.

"So you're going to save your friends? Well, lets just see about that shall we!" He raised Grim up into the air and started electrocuting him. With a sudden pop grim bursts into segments as his bones popped right off each other. Grim's face landed right in Nergal's hands. He then started to dribble Grim's head. Why is attention was on Grim he failed to notice his leg sneak up behind him and kick him right in the butt "Why you!"

What followed next was a flashy display as for every bone that picked on Nergal it was meet with a tentacle causing him to look like some Christmas tree hybrid for weirdos.

"Alright i've had enough of this," Mandy said. With that, she did the simplest, most dangerous, idiotic thing I could ever think off. She kicked him in the knee… and it caused him so much pain. Grim flew right from his grasp into Mandy's awaiting arms "Let's go you two were leaving."

Nergal was screaming in the background in pain but I no longer paid it to mind as I followed her. Seeing her back I could only marvel at what she can do. I tried my hardest to defeat him only to end up as his chew toy and all she did was a simple kick. That alone was enough to get us out of this mess. I shook my head as Grim opened a portal to the surface.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

We were all now back at Billy's house. We played a few more games with Grim's head before I made my home after saying goodbye. The walk was lonely and silent. I hate having this atmosphere at all as it causes me to think of unnecessary things. I need distractions and yet I want freedom, yet knowing what I have makes it that much harder to have both.

I clenched my fist in frustration. I was not helpfull at all neither to Mandy or Billy and I couldn't even help Grim when he needed it. What good am I as some bodyguard if I cant do my job right! What good am I if I can't even keep my own word! I f I cant do any of those two then i'll just be like him.

I lifted my head the familiar scene of my house came to view. The small somehow kept garden on the right, the lush green grass on the left. The simple grey walkway that led to my front door. The tall man wearing a back shirt and pants covered by a large blue trench coat. His familiar long brown hair neatly tied into a ponytail that i know reaches his lower back.

I scowled in his direction.

"Hey long time no see short stuff."

* * *

 **Let me get the question out of the way by Mr/Ms coldblue**

 **1: Nope at least not recently that is**

 **2: If you saying like the whole growing up process and living before the shows story starts then yeah in the future i consider doing that. For now in here all will be revealed soon my child. HAVE PAINTENCE! (its a joke teehee i no mad)**

 **3: I have never read them but was aware of Grim tales. I have no gone over it and i must say i have confused feeling but i like it! (Thumbs up pose) I will read it with full power don't worry!**

 **-Also coldblue i do intend to have KND related stuff in this story. I planned to link up with it in a few different ways however this is a Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy centric for now. In the future that might change and I'll move it accordingly-**

 **Almost twice as long and shittier than before! I have a bipolar pride to this chapter! On one hand im giddy with stuff i have planned and on the other i feel like i just copying and pasting with only minor changes added in! Granted i'm aware that i'm going for the whole slow start but you guys understand how ya want to get to the juicy bits right!**

 **Anyways here's chapter 3 in its infamous glory, oh and if ya guys want I have now started development on inserting Alex into the Grim Tales world (With obvious changes) Its will either be an Au of this fanfic or an actual sequel if everything goes right.**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS :)**

 **Give me all your milk!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Endsville is something of a wacky place, to put it mildly. The years before Grim showed up there were situations where supernatural things occurred without any warning without any rim or reason. Endsville is infamous as the number one place to not move yet that didn't matter to my dad at all. He brought us right here fully knowing what was going on about this place! He said it would help me in the long run but I didn't think my future would entail as some ghost hunter extraordinaire. Didn't matter to him tho and I've been stuck here since I was three living life to the weird and painful. I would have preferred to stay at Townsville because at least there was much better entertainment._

 **Cookies make the world go round!**

"So are you finally going to at least say hi short stuff?"

I replied with a glare.

It was the next morning after my run in with the whole Nergal incident and I still felt like shit. His sudden appearance last night didn't help at all and that constant smile he has really isn't helping either.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, scooping a spoonful of cereal into my mouth. It was a simple question to ask but knowing him he wouldn't reveal anything to me that easily. The comfort of my own house was tainted with his presence, not to mention the fact he had his feet on the good dam table!

"Relax little man, all will be revealed in due time. But for now, i've brought gifts." He duped a small bag full of random junk I could give a damn about. "Oh, also I brought this by request of that special someone."

He waved an envelope between his fingers.

Faster than I have ever moved before I swiped the envelope off his hands and brought it to my face. "Is this?" I asked, voice shaking.

His voice took on a somber tone. "Yeah, it's her's alright."

My heart wasn't ready I knew that for sure. Holding up what was proof to quell all my fears. And it's with that knowledge that kept me from attempting me from opening it. And I doubt I would have the chance to anyways with him here but I digress.

I turned towards him and bowed. "Thank you!"

All I got back was his simple laugh, the simple laugh of my father's friend's son named Jaden my caretaker. He's a man that took care of me ever since my parent's situation cause them to leave me alone for a good number of years. I call him uncle even tho he's not that old and whines whenever I call him that. He's a good man, a man who always takes the burden of my frustration without really deserving it.

I feel awful.

"So shorty what have you been up to since I left?

I rubbed my arms a bit as my early attitude has left me pretty embarrassed. "Oh you knew just keeping up with dad's training and fighting some mutant lizard or something, ya know the usual."

"Is that so?" he asked, but before I could give an answer he shrugged and left towards the living room. Grabbing his long coat he laid on the couch and began to watch some tv.

Just plain and simple that he didn't want to pressure me to tell him if I didn't want to at all. He's really good at making me feel like shit right now honestly. Just get mad at me already!

After washing my dirty dishes and placing the envelope in my room I sat down beside my uncle and proceeded to watch one of his many dramas with him. The day continued like this in relative silence till late afternoon. We were on the last episode of _I've Fallen For A Beast_ were Stacy was finally going to confess to Henry!

"Don't do it!" I screamed. I was gripping the sides cushions to death. "Your friendship will end along with your soul!"

Uncle was laughing way too hard for my liking. "Do it you snobby piece of trash! Do it and your ratings will fall!"

This dam uncle!

With that, he shut the tv off fully knowing how I feel. "Hey, I was watching that!" I shouted, "turn it back on!"

"Oh no," he teased, "I like to watch bad endings when I know they're bad!" He placed the remote in his pocket before making his way up the stairs. "Oh, and short stack"

I tilted my head at his pause, was he asking a question? "Yes?"

"You better tell me your schedule for this week because i'm going to work ya good," he stated, his mouth going to a wide grin. "I'm going to fix that that sloppy form I know you have been doing lately."

… shit.

A week later

It was normal as it can get in Endsville with birds singing, neighbors talking, that dog being peed on by a fire hydrant. Yep, it was a normal day as I dragged my bruised and bandaged body across the sidewalk. Uncle Jaden really meant it when he said he would fix my horrible form.

Nothing but stance training day in and day out! It was enough to drive me mad! It was only because I promised Mandy today that I would help her with her Person Scouts group sell cookies that I got a break. I even wore this stupid uniform to convince Uncle Jaden that I wasn't lying!

"Alright listen up maggots," Mandy began, "it is our mission as Person Scouts to sell the most cookies and win the Ultra Cookie Badge."

She illustrated her point with a paper presentation Billy's friend Pudn made. Each word was said with power and clear conviction. Truly remarkable leadership qualities that make it no reason for me to be here.

"Hey, Alex you think boogers would taste better with chocolate or a lot of chocolate?" Billy asked.

Just ignore him.

"These are your weapons, "Mandy said, ripping off the page to the next she began, "Zesty Flavor Pies, cream filled Heidi Ho's, Fudgey Fudge cakes, and Chocolate Stinky Doodies. Every box is delicious and irresistible!"

"Seriously Alex this is an important question."

Ignore him!

Above all you must be cute and adorable," Mandy finished.

"This is humiliating," Grim said.

"At least mines fits me," I said, giving myself a look over. Turning to Grim I could only chuckle, "Yours shows too much leg dude hehe."

Grim grumbled to himself but made no retort.

"Resistance is futile!" Mandy declared, smacking the presentation down. "Now go sell some cookies!"

I was the one to lead the group to the house per request. With Billy and Pudn right behind me with Grim bringing up the rear it was our perfect battle formation.

 _Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

A very large man opened the door after a few seconds of pressing the button. "Well whaddayaknow it's the Person Scout's and i'll bet you're selling cookies."

"Yes sir we are, would you like to buy some of our delicious cookies? I can guarantee that your taste buds will soar with excitement and bliss with every bite!" I said, pouring on as much sweetness and charm I could muster.

If one could look into my mind you would find nothing but frustration and annoyance. The reason I was even asked to help was that Mandy wanted to take advantage of a persona I had used when she first meet that to her surprise convinced her for a while. This happy go lucky attitude was really forced and contrived for the sole purpose of pushing away others at the time when I was frustrated most.

"Of course i'll buy some," he replied, "I was a fellow Persons scout myself in the day ya know."

With that, it was hook line and sinker! "Who's at the door ed?" A fat lady piped in behind the man. She became angry very quick at the sight of us. "Not the Person Scout's!"

"Is there a problem mam?" I asked.

"Yes there is young man. The last thing we need in this house is some of your gross Person Scout cookies!" She started ranting more and more about the sugars and the added fat plus all the weird names but honestly, i don't care.

I coughed to get her attention before addressing our good friend Grim. "What if I tell you that we have Deaths guarantee for better health if you choose our cookies to ass to your diet of sweet nutrition." I started, "in fact, if you experience any problems im sure he can help."

"Our Person Scout cookies are chewy and delicious madam I can guarantee," Grim said, snapping his fingers, "there to die for mwahaha!"

"I'll get my purse!" She screamed.

"And that's how you close a deal man, the Reaper knows who to close a deal."

The lady came back with her purse, "Eat pepper spray ya freak!" She yelled.

To her surprise, it didn't affect Grim one bit. Grim smiled and waved which only caused her scream.

"Alright madam I'm sorry to say this but if you are just here to waste our time then I'm going to ask you to leave." I tapped my foot impatiently as my sweet and charming persona was draining away with each word. "Well"

She had a very perplexed look on her face but eventually nodded and finally allowed her husband to purchase some cookies. Seems like finding out Grim is an actual skeleton cause her mind to go for a ride. A few suggestions and convincing and I managed to get them to buy 5 more boxes of cookies.

"Nice work."

I turned around and found that Mandy was right behind us. Seems like she came making sure the deal went well. Her eyes appraised me as my stock value went up in her eyes I knew for fact. Still if anything it just means i'll have more freedom to move.

"Yes, we've got an order of 30 chocolate boxes," I stated to her. Handing her the money we made our way towards Billy. "Alright Billy we need their-"

We all stopped and saw a mass of flesh known as Billy who simply devoured all our products of cookies.

"Billy!" Mandy yelled, "You dweeb! You've eaten all the cookies!"

Billy groaned and moaned as he held his tummy like a little baby. I'm really tempted to punch that baby.

"Maybe I could get those cookies back," Grim said. He swung his scythe high with the intent to use it for what it's made.

Mandy stood in front of Grim as moved in between her and Billy as to stay close to both. "Forget it Grim you can't cut Billy open to get the cookies."

"Oh you thought- no no child I was merely going to suggest we make our own cookies. I just happen to have my Great Aunt Khali's recipe for the best cookies in the whole universe."

"Sounds like a nice coincidence that you even have that Grim." I stated, "But if that's true then we have to at least notify the scoutmaster that we're making our own."

"With that being said, Grim you go and start working on that recipe, Alex and I will go notify the scoutmaster of our plans, Billy and Pudn… go with Grim."

Grim nodded and warped himself, Billy and Pudn to Billy's house. With that done Mandy and I began our trek towards the Scoutmaster's house to alert him of the changes.

"So whats will all the bandages Alex." She asked.

I flinched, Mandy has been asking me all week about my condition. It wasn't that simple of just telling her that the man who took care of me decided to show up one day and start beating the crap out of me. Also knowing the fact that if i do tell her anything she will find out eventually. The rules to dealing with Mandy are to say nothing and do everything.

"It's nothing." and there i go breaking the first rule!

Her eyes bore into me as the sounds of our feet started to rattle the insides of my head with this tension. I involuntarily scratched one of the bandages located on my left left cheek. She saw the movement but made no comment. With everything said and done she finally moved her gaze forward and quickened her pace a bit.

I think i lost a few years of my life there.

Well if anything Mandy won't pry unless it becomes something that will affect her in any way. Hopefully nothing i ever does come to that.

Later during the day

I was shaking off some cookie dough lodged between my ears. Who knew Scoutmaster would work up such a fit about his own cookie products. Mandy diffused the situation rather quickly, well at least more quickly than normally. Was she annoyed by something?

Shrugging, we made our way back to Billy's house where Grim was just finishing up baking a batch of cookies.

"So are they any good?" I asked.

"Why don't you try them for yourself man." Grim replied.

Taking one of the cookies in my hand I immediately noticed the weird aroma it was imitating. Giving Grim a curious glance he merely smiled in return. Taking the cookie I slowly pulled it closer and closer to my mouth till- I spun towards Billy who sat groaning at the table. No way in hell would I have chosen Mandy.

Billy groaned and moaned more as he faded away underneath the table. I feel like i just did something bad. Before i could reflect Billy launched himself up with a smile on his face.

"That's the best tasting cookie i've ever tasted!"

I blinked at his words before turning to Mandy. She simply shrugged and grabbed a cookie for herself to try. Well no time like the present if i do say so myself. I grabbed one myself and took a big bite of the cookie.

"... huh, it's actually good" i continued devouring it, "It's really good!"

We continued to eat the plate of cookies Grim had set before us. And before we knew it it was all gone. The plate was clean and no crumb was sighted at the table. What are those cookies made off?

"Grim you start production of theses cookies right away." Mandy ordered, "Billy, you and Pudn are to get as many people to order these cookies. I'll be sending Alex to watch over you. Let's get to work people."

I made a sound of protest but it was ignored. I was given further instruction of actually relaying orders to Mandy to would in turn relay them to Grim. With that we set off with a new batch in custom made boxes that Grim prepared for this plan.

Al i'm saying is that whatever is the prize for this contest better be worth it for the amount of frustration i'm gonna go thru.

One days later

These cookies were the only things keeping my frustration at check. Constantly having to deal with Billy eating the merchandise and Pudn's lack of courage to deal with customers So when i got the call that we were done with it all i was ecstatic.

"Finally!" I yelled as we were now making our way to the awards ceremony.

The crowds cheered as our Scoutmaster came up to the stage. Silencing the crowd he looked about and nodded his head a couple of times seemingly in round wonder. He coughed a few times before turning on the mic.

"Hello fellow Person Scouts, it's the time you've all been waiting for! The winners of the Ultra Cookie Award goes to," he paused for dramatic effect, 'X troop!"

We come out from the back and basked in the waves of cheers as to the far corners of the room everyone was eating Grims cookies. It actually put a smile on my face seeing all this.

"Now which one of you kidlets is the one who made these marvelous cookies?"

"Grim" was our reply.

"Well step up here Grin and say a few words to your fans."

Grim stepped up to the mic, 'Thank you, Thank you very much, but i really can not take all the credit. After all the recipe belongs to my Great Aunt Kali!"

Grim's aunt come up to the mic with a bashful look on her face. Her head is a green skull with snakes coming out of it. Not much to describe about her.

"Thank you folks, you've made these old bones very happy," She said happily.

"So tell us Aunt Kali," Scoutmaster asked, "What is the secret to your amazing cookies?"

Aunt Kali paused seeming to decide if she should tell us or not. A few seconds passed before she smiled, "Well I am getting on in years, I suppose I could tell my secret. I put nightcrawlers, mashed crickets, and dung beetles. Right into the mix."

The room went silent with this sudden revelation. I look at the cookie i was holding and surely enough with closer inspection there were bits and pieces here and there. I shrugged my shoulder and popped it into my mouth, i mean when your dad has to eat a wild assortment of bugs as survival training it becomes no big deal. With that we won fair and square 2000 dollars which was split eveningly.

That is if you call Mandy deducting Billys share for every box he ate and Grims for not telling us what the cookies were made of. Pudn was too cowardly to deny Mandy and I was just given 200 for the trouble. All in a day's work if I do say so myself.

Later in the Alex Household

It was late into the night when I got back home. Entering inside I found Uncle Jaden passed out on the couch seeming to have been waiting for my return. Seeing as how some food was wrapped up on the kitchen table with a nice note saying 'Alex' i'm likely to believe that.

Unwrapping it was revealed to be a simple meal of white rice and meat. A simple meal I ate fully without leaving a trace. Cleaning up my mess I went to the nearby closet in the hallway and got a blanket out which I used to cover my uncle up. He pulled himself in tighter having a relaxed look upon him. I couldn't help but smile a little.

I placed a batch of leftover cookies for him on the living room table for him to enjoy in the morning. With that done I bid him goodnight and went upstairs to my room. The familiar sight of the black sheath greeted my eyes the moment I opened the door. I sat down right in front of it, gazing at it, waiting for it, seeing if at all I was ready for it. I was getting frustrated again. My mind seems to focus on every little mistake I made. Not being able to touch Nergal, taking it out on uncle, almost losing control on that lady, and even know. What was wrong with me!? Was I always this easy to anger? Wait…

Was I always this easy to frustrate?

Annoyed yes and i admit angry as well. But for the life of me i can't remember i was frustrated to the point of anger. What is causing this?

I shook my head and decided to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow i'll ask my uncle and he may be able to help. As my vision started to fade with sleep i thought back to when i became this frustrated. Looking back into my deep memories.

Was it when I did that?

* * *

 **Alright, coldblue let's get these questions done!**

 **1: As far as i know he's the only one there affiliated with the KND**

 **2: That never crossed my mind at all lol. It's interesting tho I can tell ya that.**

 **3: Alex will eventually talk to Grim with certain things. That's as far as I can tell ya.**

 **-also addressing the fact of Mandy and Alex either getting together or something. I went into this with zero influence of Grim tales as when I started I was aware of its existence. So I've toyed with the thought of them either getting together or not. By now tho I have to consider the Grim tales plot line if I want to do anything with it at all. I did take into account of Mandy using Alex tho. How far I don't know.-**

 **Author's notes: Welp here's your daily dose of hot trash yeehaw! Chapter 4 is here in all its whatever you call it. Not much to say but thank yall for the follows and Favs! It brings joy to this heart! With that said enjoy and I'll see ya next time!**

 **REACH FOR THE SKY!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Uncle Jaden became my caretaker ever since the incident that involved in the disappearance of my parents. I was left with nothing more than this house, the sheath from mom, and the longest list of training regimens from my dad. It's been six years since I cried then. Uncle Jaden basically showed up the next day and kicked my butt around the world to get my crying ass to shut up. It worked quickly as I was trying to bite his head off in a matter of minutes. It's kinda sad that I didn't really patch up things with my dad before all this happened. I still hate him for stupid reasons but that's okay… he can just beat the sense into me when I see him again that's all._

 **Choose to either fly or fall**

"You want me to do what!" I yelled

"I want you to accompany me on a job." Uncle Jaden replied.

His jab broke through my guard and knowing I lacked the speed to recover, he swept my legs making me fall down to the floor. I rolled right away as his stomp impacted where I once was leaving behind a small imprint on the wooden floors of the dojo. I hastily got up and put up a defensive stance the best I could.

"Ya just got back from your last one! And that took you a month to finish!"

"Which is why," he dashed into my opened side, "I am asking," taking a grasp of my arm he twisted, "if you want to," with the force of a gorilla he threw me down into the ground hard! "To join me on this mission.

"Ughhhhh" Was my short and sweet reply

"Great!" He cheered, "We're leaving tomorrow so tell your friends you probably won't see them for a month or two. Welp gotta go prepare so see ya later kiddo!"

He bolted out of the dojo and left me almost half dead to myself. It was a wonder how I still enjoy his company even though he brings this much pain!

Shaking my head I got up and inspected all the new bruises I have now obtained. If I were in a video game I bet the words 'level up' and 'you unlocked the masochist skill' to pop up! Seriously all these beatdowns and I still come back for more just to end up as a punching bag. I better end up as some super cool dude that could kick a skyscraper in one kick dammit!

Changing out of my dirty gi and taking a quick shower I made my way to the kitchen after putting on a blue shirt and green shorts. Uncle Jaden was already done making breakfast as I sat at the kitchen table. A simple bacon and egg galore with a side of pancakes doused in butter and syrup.

"You really want me to go don't you?" I asked as I began the task of devouring my eggs.

"Yes, i do… look I know it's hard and all having to live by yourself in a sense. With me having to leave at long times due to my work, but that's why im asking now!" he slammed his hands on the table, hard enough to almost send my food flying. "Look, kid, i think you're ready to see a glimpse into the world your mother and father have been in."

His face was serious, like way serious to the point I thought he was another man. Never before have i've seen this goofball who beats me up every day of the week and then would tease me about it a month later. I have to actually think of my decision with more thought. A simple yes or no would not suffice in this situation.

Looking directly into his eyes I gave him my most sincere determined answer.

"Yes, i'll do it. Anything to make me closer to them, to make me understand."

He smiled. He smiled a grand smile before sitting back down and started eating his own breakfast. My legs shook a bit but I got my intentions across to uncle. With this we grew that much closer, with this my trust in him has grown to new heights, it is with this that maybe one day I can forgive 'him' too.

"Cry baby still misses his mommy and daddy huh?"

"FUCK YOU I'LL KILL YOU!"

 _ **A few hours later**_

"That's why i'll be gone for what may be a few months. Two at most," I said

Mandys face gave no indication on how she felt, Grims was ecstatic with the prospect of having to deal with one less kid. Fuck you too then you walking pile of sticks! Billy, on the other hand, was crying and making a mess of himself with all the snot flying about.

I am currently standing inside Billy's house addressing them while they sat on the couch. I had made my way over here after trying to chew my uncle's brain with unsuccessful attempts and sprung on them my plans for the few weeks. Needless to say, i had expected those two to react in that sort of manner but I was mostly worried about Mansys input.

"Is this trip the reason you've been more injured recently?" Mandy asked.

"No" was my short reply

Again her stare was bearing down on me tenfold. The only reason she hasn't strapped me down and interrogated me yet was because i do have some level of respect from her; even if only because i'm a future investment in her eyes. As long as i don't overstep my bounds that she has set around me then im currently safe. I may be stronger than her but one thing for sure i'm not as smart.

"Alex please don't leave! There's this special day coming up I keep hearing about and you're going to miss it!" Billy cried.

I could only blink at his stupidity. The idiot didn't even know they were talking about his birthday. "Don't worry about that i could that covered weeks ago"

Got covered what weeks ago?" he sobbed

"The special day…"

"What special day?"

Let's ignore Billy for now.

"You are to bring back something of value while you'r gone. If I don't like it you're gonna be answering a lot of question from me. You got that!?" she stated.

I nodded and left Billy's house. Passing by Irvin who was carrying a flower I made my way back home. Waving hi to a few neighbors and even helping an old lady cross the street I began to contemplate my current situation.

I was going to be on my own in what felt like years, which were actual years mind you. I mean i would be with Uncle Jaden but it would just be me and him going somewhere; if i'm correct pretty far. Huh, a month without Billy's stupid antics and Mandy's controlling nature. Heck, I even get to enjoy life without Grim's annoying whining!

Truly a stroke of good luck for me!

"Excuse me.."

"Hm?"

Looking towards my right was a small girl around my age holding onto a big package of some sort. Her hair a navy blue that was covering over her left eye. She's wearing a simple white dress with little frills and what surprised me most was that she was wearing no shoes. Completely barefoot on the sidewalk.

"Are you Alex by any chance…" she asked, her voice soft.

I nodded my head slowly "Yes…?"

"This package is for you…" she stated pushing the box into my hands.

I fumbled a bit with the package a bit before directing my gaze towards her. She looked very passive and shy but from how forcefully she placed the package in my hand i could tell she was a bit aggressive. Funny enough she's starting to remind me of mandy.

"So whos this from?" I asked gesturing to the package with my head.

"Tell Jared and he'll tell you everything you need to know…" She stated with a small little puff of annoyance.

I want to smack her in the head so bad right now!

But I couldn't for obvious reasons. Seemingly sensing the conversation done she began walking away. I stared at her as she made her way farther and farther. Somehow she sensed me staring because she looked back over her shoulder. I opened my mouth for one final comment

"Your-"

She smacked her butt

"A STRANGE GIRL THAT NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!"

She disappeared turning the corner leaving me baffled and with some random wrapped box in my hands. Honestly i just want to stay in a nice mood for more than ten seconds at least!

"I don't think that's possible short stuff."

"GAH!"

 _ **Back at the Alex household**_

"So she just handed you a box?" Uncle Jaden asked

"Yes that's all she did" I yelled

"Didn't even tell you why?" He replied

"She said you would apparently!?" I questioned

After my little encounter and slight scare, i made it back home Uncle Jaden and began our little game of 20 questions. Surprise, surprise we haven't gotten anywhere.

"So open it." He said

"It's not that simple" I replied.

"It actually is." he retorted

DAMMIT UNCLE!

I quickly opened that box with the fastest speed i could give before backing away from it. In all my collected years i can for certain say i really didn't know what to expect. When i opened the box a pop of confetti sprang into the air with a colorful decorated sign that read 'hey it's me congrats' followed by a little horn.

My eye twitched, she stared back, I blinked a few times, she stuck out her tongue, I can't understand why this is happening.

'Oh, was it that time already?" Uncle Jaden asked

"Yes.." She replied nodding her head like it explained everything.

IT DOESN'T!

"Whats she doing in the box!" I yelled, "and how the hell did you pull that little trick off? I saw you go down the street."

"... magic"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Alex calm down it's really nothing to get your shorts in a twist." Uncle Jaden said. He moved over to stand by the girl as she started to relax her head to the side. "Ill explain it short and simple. She's your fiancee that was arranged to you by your mother's clan."

Ah, that makes sense I mean why couldn't I have seen reason before. I mean it's totally logical to be-

"WHAT IN HELL DO YOU MEAN FIANCEE!" I yelled.

"Hey, look calm down okay Alex. I need you to lend an ear to what i'm about to tell you okay."

I looked towards Uncle Jaden and saw some emotion of empathy and I couldn't stay angry at him. His eyes tell me he didn't cause this.

"I may or may not have used your parent's names and the fact they have a son to get out of a sticky situation that involved a statute, glue, a giant piano, and the current leader of the star clans battle suit as toilet paper.

"..."

"..."

So im clearly a bit miffed at my uncle right now but i just don't care anymore. Pushing past my uncle and the now peacefully snoring girl i made my way upstairs to my room. The only place i know where i can have somewhat peace as compared to what transpired. Closing the door behind me i looked at the mirror located at the back of my closet.

Age 10, small build, and brown long hair that needs to be tied up in a ponytail. My face was pretty cute if you calculate the fact that i was still a kid and for a while confused mandy if i was a boy or not. I am 100% male thank you very much! With that being said i do have a small body as well so it doesn't help even with all this training i do. You're probably wondering where i'm going with this well…

I used to be an adult dammit.

Now i'm dealing with all this nonsense and doing all this stuff because of reasons i can't control. Control being the thing i want most of all right now. The reason for my frustration is the lack of control… the lack of power… the lack of choice. I need to get stronger so that when this situations happen i can simply say no…

I turned to the sheath that laid beside my bed. Its form seeming to blend into its surroundings. I Know taking it now into my hands would be bad but i don't care at this point. Taking the sheath into my hands it started to glow with a faint light. I didn't pay attention anymore as i covered myself to sleep. Tucking myself in as a warm glow spread across me one thing did cross my me.

"I broke for a second there."

* * *

 **Question answering time!**

 **Coldblue- Dude you are a machine with all those paragraphs! Ya make me feel fuzzy all over!**

 **1: 100% dude but hey i might torture him and have him crossdress at some point hehe**

 **2: That's a possibility my dear friend. It could happen if this story proceeds that way**

 **3: Who the fuck are they? I wonder that myself (It's a secret!)**

 **4: it's just an empty sheath and yes it has meaning to Alex. Supernatural in nature is a maybe. Let's see where the story takes it!**

 **5: Sure let's take go beat up a monkey with 3 little girls!**

 **6: What is this crazy ride and how do i take pictures to digest it! (overall i'm just in woah in a good way. But i like it so far for what it is if that helps)**

 **-All this talk of future Mandy doing the deed with future Alex seems like a plot point you really want me to explore huh welp going to get cracking on that. If anything you want me to be there already XD-**

 **Short chap this time due to what i have planned (LIES) Anyways it's gonna go somewhere for a bit before coming back to Endsville where the day to day shenanigans will continue. I do apologize if Alex is off but that's for a reason and not because i can't write a consistent character hehehehe. Enjoy the doodoo that is my work!**

 **GET OFF MY LAWN!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't remember watching many cartoons back in my previous life. I was mostly learning how to drive from my drunken dad to have any time for that. From what I can remember tho was a lot of neat little shows with strange premises that kept things interesting. It also helped that I laughed a lot which was a luxury to me back then. Yeah… a luxury._

 **A simple meeting with simple changes part 1**

Waking up the next morning was a normal affair if you count having to wake up to another body beside you. Yeah, it was a totally normal morning all the same and that's how it will continue to be. Pushing her aside I made my way into my closet and changed into a more suitable wear to what was to come. All I knew was to dress as normal as possible like if I was visiting a museum with my class. With that being said a simple gray shirt and black shorts topped with a red scarf was all I need.

Looking back at myself thru the mirror I nodded and headed downstairs. Uncle Jaden was already cooking breakfast again as I reached the table and sat. He gave me a smile before yelling up to our guest that food was almost done. Hearing her small pitter patter of her feet she arrived just like the wind and sat herself down as well. Our eyes meet and she let out a small smile in my direction.

"Good morning... " She said.

"Good morning," I replied.

With grace and efficiency, Uncle set up the table with ease as he placed our plates right before us. "Bon appetit my little gremlins."

We laughed a bit before digging into what amounted to large stacks of pancakes. I should say this as we eat but the girl's name is Ami. I was told later in the night when she woke me up to tell me before laying beside me and slept. Just like that with not much of a please and thank you. Regardless I wasn't gonna deal with any more frustration so I just went back to sleep as well. Maybe that's why that mischievous aura she emitted yesterday isn't at full gear yet?

"So when are we leaving," I asked as I finished up the last of my pancakes.

"After you two are done." He replied and I couldn't help but notice he was already washing his dish. Damn if the man couldn't stuff his face at the speed of light. "Then will head over to the client's location and get all the details for this job. So you two be ready for whatever gets thrown at us okay."

I nodded and turned my gaze towards Ami. She's happily eating away with this blissful look on her face, each bite causing that look to grow and grow. Honestly speaking I wasn't expecting her to tag along, but knowing Uncle, he wasn't about to leave her alone here if her entire reason for being here was me. If she's part of this Star clan or whatever then she must have some skills to offer and hopefully not become a liability. Although I shouldn't really be saying anything as this will be my first Job in the world my parents spent most of their lives in.

Finishing off my plate and washing it I went back upstairs and grabbed my mother's sheath before strapping it across my back. I don't know how to explain it but I feel like I have to carry this with me no matter what. Anyways a quick check around my room for anything else I might need I headed downstairs again. I found Ami wearing sandals with slight discomfort on her face.

"Whats with the sandals?" I asked.

"Mr. Jaden said for public reasons..." She replied. Ami then started tapping her feet on the ground is some vain attempt to get her sandals to blow up. She went from rocking back and forth to hoping in place all in a matter of seconds. I almost feel a bit bad for her. "Ugh must survive torture…"

Shaking my head at her antics I followed Uncle Jaden as he made his way outside towards his car. It was a simple looking 4 door looking car with nothing of interest to say about it. Uncle Jaden motioned for us to get in as he moved a bit away and started talking into his phone. BeforeIi could even move a step a blue blur passed by me and right into the car. Regaining my vision revealed it to be Ami

"What was that about?" I asked

"I want the window seat…" was her perfect reply

"There bothe window seats" i stated.

Ami merely stuck her tongue out at me before she started humming a tune to herself. I shook my head at her antics but what can i do honestly. I made my way to sit down before a little 'hmph' caught me. Turning my head i saw the last person i was expecting to see today.

"So care to finally explain what your doing Alex?"

I turned to fully face Mandy as she was standing a few feet away from me with her arms crossed. That look she has promised pain if i gave her anything but the right answer. I honestly don't know what to say to her that would satisfy her. Welp i guess it's better to die swinging than die with your pants down.

"Im accompanying my Uncle on a very dangerous job which will either have me coming back home a new man or in a body bag. Regardless of if i live or not i felt as my current life struggles weren't a matter to you and deemed it as such." I stated to her with as much conviction i could give. Mandy was a type that would play her cards when she knew she had some advantage. So if i play it right this should act as a small buffer to her as she would most likely see if interfering now would help her at all. Im risking nobody but myself and she should know that.

"I decide if something matters to me. I thought you knew that Alex." My skin crawled for a bit but i remained firm. Mandy walked towards me before stopping at arms length. "Although i don't say it much I value you Alex, more than you know or care. Ever since that day i've found were a lot alike in certain aspects. So ill excuse your mess up for now if only because you're irreplaceable." She turned away and began walking, "i'll see you when you get back. After all Billys birthday is coming up and i'll need your help."

Seeing her get smaller and smaller in the distance i let out a small puff of air. You know in all my memories i don't remember Mandy ever being that intense. I wonder whats causing it cause it cant be this. She would have just said whatever and to bring her back a souvenir.

"So was that your girlfriend…"

"No"

Ignoring Ami's stare i got in the car and closed the door behind me. Taking great care as to not damage the sheath since this is the very first time i've taken it out i placed it behind the driver's seat where my legs were at.

"Shes pretty…" she started

"Yeah i guess-" i began

"Mean…" she finished

I gave her a small glare to which she responded in kind with her little tongue. If she keeps doing that i'm going to pull it ya know! After a few back and forth between as Uncle Jaden finally finished his call and got in the car.

"Alright little chimps, it's time for us to head out!" He finished with a pump of his fist, "Next stop the museum of wayward artifacts!"

"Yay…" Ami cheered

"What a weird name." i stated

 _ **A few hours later**_

The ride was enjoyable for the most part. Having only ourselves in a tiny metal box on wheels we could only entertain ourselves so much. We played eye spy for a bit before stopping due to Ami pointing out weird impossible things like saying Alien or flying pigs; later found out they were just dirty looking men and an actual pig. Nevertheless we strived to evade the terrible fate that was boredom. Unfortunately after Uncle Jaden almost crashed because he wasn't looking we decided to take the rest of the trip in silence. It wasn't all bad since i was given a chance to observe my new companion.

Ami the blue haired, white dress wearin, barefooted girl that showed up like the wind. She was naturally a very soft spoken girl, her words coming out like unfinished sentences yet carried a firm resolve of some kind. From our little interaction i can't see it in me that this girl would agree to any agreed marriage let alone to someone whom she's never met. She was truly an oddity that came by to cause just trouble for me i just know it.

"We're almost there. Just have to get gas and will make by this late afternoon" Uncle jaden informed us. Ami and i nodded, he couldn't see us but i knew he saw us somehow. He merely took our silence as acknowledgment before pulling up into a gas station. "Alright heres a couple of bucks so buy yourselfs a snack while i'll fill the car up." He handed us each ten bucks.

Ami dashed into the store as soon as the money was in her grasp. A small chuckle escaped me as i followed her but at a more normal pace. The store was named 7-10 for reasons i couldn't understand but besides that it was a normal convenience store. I saw Ami dashing around the corners of the store seemingly lost in what to purchase. Honestly that girl is gonna be a handful.

I made my way towards the magazine section intent on seeing if i could find something worthwhile. There was nothing but garbage and more garbage as far as my eye can see. Picking one up _Terrific Teens_. Seems like some poor excuse to appeal to teenagers.

"Excuse me are you going to purchase that?" A girl's voice asked

I turned around and saw myself confronted was a tall blue 'themed' girl. And i do mean blue themed cause she looked like some kind of metal girl of some sort.

"...i didn't think halloween came early?" i said with my eyebrow raised. Honestly this girl could win gold for best costume of the year.

"Oh, um, yeah a costume yeah, that's what this is." She started to fidget in place, "um, if by any chance are you going to buy that?"

She was pointing her fingers to the magazine i was holding. You know now that i'm noticing her height she might be one of those teens that were getting played by these garbage. Oh well it's no skin off my back if she loses money.

"No, in fact here if ya want it you can half it," I said, handing her the magazine. Her face lit up with pure bliss that i almost expect rainbows to pop out. " i honestly think it's a waste of money tho."

"Oh thank you! thank you! thank you! You don't know how much this means to me. I can only ever get them here and it's the last one too!" She exclaimed, voice rising higher and higher with excitement. It was a little overwhelming since she towered over me. I got to find a way out before she started to hug me.

"Ready to leave…"

Speak of the devil!

"Hey Ami you ready to leave?"

She stared at my weird new fiend; if i can even call her that, in curious wonder. NOt taking chances i started pushing her towards the counter with all her junk food she has in her arms.

"Thank you um, whats your name?" The blue colored girl asked

I turned back and offered a small smile in parting. "Alex."

"Ami…" Ami said

"No one asked."

"Ami wants to be included…"

Shaking my head we bought her food which included two bags of chips. Two bottles of soda, and a candy bar. I realized i got nothing but i can always save for later.

"My name is Jenny." She said

"Hm?"

"My name… is jenny and thank you."

A sudden would like some turbo engines kicked into gear sounded about the store before all of a sudden a loud 'BOOM' resounded throughout the store. Turning my head behind us it was easy to spot the large hole in the roof where the girl was previously standing.

"..."

"..."

Let's pretend that never happened and it was some side event that has no relevance to the story.

 _Continue…_

* * *

 **Question answering time!**

 **-Coldblue-**

 **1: Blossom would be intrigued at first i think, Bubbles is a hit or miss in my opinion, and buttercup would either develop a bromance of sorts or an interest.**

 **2: KND will definitely notice Alex sooner or later now that he's out of Endsville**

 **3: You're talking crazy dude**

 **4: Maybe is the only answer i can give at the moment.**

 **5: Oh yeah definitely**

 **This chapter will either merge with the next or stay on its own. I'll make the changes when they come and go. Anyways yeah more nonsense and just more character interaction and simple views are main man Alex has. Honestly its a slow one but ill pick up in part 2. Enjoy the filth i have laid out for ya**

 **ALL YOUR BASE BELONG TO US!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Updared that Jaden and Jared thing ColdBlue. It should all be Jaden now and thats his name.**_

 _From the moment I became able to walk was when my fate was sealed. It began with simple conditioning so that my young body wouldn't fuck itself early in its development. Then came the huge beatdowns I would get from my dad in the form of muscle memory training with him saying things like, "HARBOR MY FEELINGS SON! ENGRAVE THEM INTO YOUR BODY!" After all that we started in technique training with one rule engraved into my body and mind. To maintain a calm and fierce breathing followed by a serene heart. While I was looking forward to techniques sadly I won't be learning them anytime soon as by then my mom and dad disappeared from my life leaving me… only Uncle Jaden was left…_

 **A Simple Meeting With Simple Changes part 2**

We finally arrived at the Museum of Wayward Artifacts hours after the little incident. Uncle Jaden parked the car a few blocks away before he took us to meet Mr. Klein the owner of the said museum and the one who hired my uncle.

"I'm glad to see you have made it Mr. Jaden. Why don't we head to my office and-"

"He looks stuffy…" Ami stated

I had to agree with her observation. Mr. Klein was very routon and that black business suit wasn't helping him at all. Top if off with what was obviously a toupee and Ya got stuffy Mr. Klein over here. As we entered his office I couldn't help but notice the foul odor emitting from inside. Even sitting down felt like some sort of new torture technique of some kind. Ah shit, I think we missed some details!

"-and don't worry theses two are tougher than any overgrown normal man." Uncle Jaden finished.

It didn't give Mr. Klien any boost in confidence from what his face showed. Letting out a breath in acceptance he nodded his head and handed over a few papers to Uncle. Seeming satisfied he bid our group goodbye and showed us out the door. Ami and I couldn't move any faster as we bolted right out of there.

"Stuffy… and stinky… ugh…" She groaned

"You said it ugh," I agreed."

"Smelled fine to me ya little wimps hahaha" Uncle Jaden laughed

We glared at him as he was seemingly unaffected by whatever smell assaulted our nose in that room.

"How?" was our question.

"When dealing with clients you must learn to deal with any situation kiddos," He laughed, taking great care folding them and putting them in his pockets. "It's something you'll have to learn to get used too."

He motioned for us to follow him as we around the museum. As we looked around I couldn't help but be amazed at all the different types of weird things placed on display. They all ranged from glowing key like blades to octagon shapes small stones with animal like symbols all over them. Honestly speaking this place was pretty cool.

"Alex…"

"Hm?"

Ami was pulling on my sleeve and pointing with excitement over to one of the exhibit halls. To my honest surprise, it was an ice cream exhibit that even had its own hall. There was also an ice cream vendor selling ice cream to kids who made their way in. Why the hell is there even ice cream in a museum full of artifacts.

"Let's go..." she said grabbing me by the hand and leading me to the exhibit. Looking back at Uncle he just held four fingers in a silent gesture that he will come find us later in that time frame. His eyes seem to give off a distant stare for some odd reason but I nodded back and let Ami guide me to the exhibit. "Hurry, hurry…"

"Yeah, yeah no need to rip my arm off."

Ami and I spent the remainder of our time just looking around the multiple exhibits this place had to offer. Most of it was spent in the ice cream hall but I don't see any reason to complain as I got to see Ami's face show more emotion when she lit up from trying all the samples they were offering there. We also learned from asking one of the employees that in a few days a new artifact that had to do with ice cream. Needless to say, Ami got really excited at that prospect.

We were then picked up by Uncle Jaden telling us that the place was closing. It took a while to get Ami to calm down with the mini fit she started to throw but Uncle Jaden just bought her a bucket of blueberry ice cream and she complied with ease after that. Looking back I can honestly say that it was a normal experience to have without having to keep your mind on overdrive in order to avoid stupidity and stepping on a certain someone's toes.

Which brings us to now.

"Alright listen up you two this is important." Uncle Jaden said, laying down a piece of paper on the table of the hotel apartment were currently staying at. "We're going to be very busy for a long period of time if things go smoothly. So in the case, something does happen I want to two to mostly be my eyes and ears and definitely not get involved in any way. I do have means of sending you two back home understand?"

"Yes.." Ami nodded

"Understood," I said

"Alright then here's the situation." he started pointing at pictures and writing down notes on the map. "Mr. Klein recently purchased some new artifacts from his suppliers but was given a warning. Apparently, there are others really interested in this particular one that comes in," he pointed out a picture of some sort of stone tablet with weird writing on it. "This item is our main concern and the one I'm going to be guarding. It's to be placed in the main hall room leading out to two others from its sides."

Ami and I nodded our heads to his every word. "Where are we going to be?" I asked pointing towards Ami and myself.

"You two get to choose actually." He said, "Either the right hall of dangerous world breaking items or-"

"Ice cream hall…"

"Alright ice cream hall it is!" he laughed

"Wait don't I get a-"

A pair of small yet strong placed themselves across my arm. I turned my head to look at her but her sudden grip stopped my movements entirely.

'Ice cream Alex…"

"Urk, yeah… ice cream it is."

Uncle Jaden just laughed at my situation. Damn you, Uncle! Seeming to sense my thoughts he brought his hands up in mock surrender. A quick snap of his fingers brought Ami's attention on him; thankfully away from me as well. He laid out a bunch a few things onto the table. The moment the touched the table I already knew what they were.

"Stuff from your dad?" I asked

"Yes, my dad somehow found out I was taking you on this trip and made it necessary I give you at least this much. Plus mom also chewed my ear out saying that if she wasn't in her current situation that she would have come over and kicked my ass over the mom for even thinking this."

I could see the brief flash of fear spread over his face and body. He shook his head and handed me and Ami three items.

"The first one you're holding is an upgraded version of my dad's Super Bubblegum mobile." He gestured towards a small yellow ball, "It's been fitted for more of a defensive measure and a safe way to escape a situation." He chuckled a bit, "Had a lot of fun as a kid with this."

"Cool…" Ami said

"Your dad made a lot of stupid stuff when he was young," I stated.

Uncle Jaden glared at me before moving on to the next item. "Here we have a small transceiver that will alert me of anything once you press it." he gestured towards a small gray circle looking thing, "He goes into your ear and all you do is stick your finger on it like if you were cleaning your ears. It will then send me a specific noise on my end so I can respond accordingly."

"Ugly and I don't want to put in my ear…"

Uncle ignored her.

"Last but not least is this ring." He held up a small silver normal looking ring, "This one is one of my old man's latest invention. With it all you do is twist it left, then right, followed by two more times to the left. Then you will be transported back home where I set the beacon at. All in all it's simple stuff but it's all necessary to make sure nothing happens to you two."

Uncle Jaden let out a puff of air once he finished. Clearly explaining all of his dad's gear was putting some stress on him. I could tell as well as Ami as I saw her on the corner of my eye that he was getting tired. Still, I just need to ask him something.

"How is Mr. and Mrs. Neutron doing? I mean you know… getting a little brother or sister…"

Uncle Jaden gave off a sigh before draping his hand over his face. He looked very tired and conflicted.

"It's nice… I mean for mom it's wonderful but for dad…" He got up and made his way to his room. "Look it's nothing, just some family stuff I need to deal with. You know how it is Alex so, for now, you too should get some sleep."

I could only stare at his back as he disappeared into his room. I couldn't begin to understand what he was going thru as even in my previous life I was an only child and my marriage didn't even last long to even think of children of my own. I couldn't even use Billy and Mandy as a reference point because their situation was entirely different. He's feeling frustrated… the same I've been feeling all this time and yet he hasn't shown it till now. My fun happy go lucky Uncle wasn't so happy go lucky as I originally thought.

Ami poked me from behind. Turning to her I already noticed an air of sadness covering her. Whatever it was I knew it wasn't my place to ask or pry my way into her situation. I Should offer what I can even if it's small in gesture. She held my hand and I tightened my grip a bit. It seems that was the correct response as she gave me a little smile. We both made our way to our room where we would be sharing tonight.

I made my way into the covers and she followed suit. I turned my back to her but she didn't mind I could tell that much. I felt her arms wrap around me and her soft breath trickles my back. She fell asleep instantly with no trouble at all. However, my mind was unsettled and wary. I still know little of her and only that she's got some baggage as well. Her personality seems to be that of a normal girl but if Uncle Jared was confident enough to even bring her along as well then there's more to it. Man, this day started out well only to end on this sour note.

Maybe tomorrow will be nice, slow and simple.

* * *

 **UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHERE AM I!**

 **Question answering time!**

 **Coldblue-**

 **1: Twas a joke my dear good man XD**

 **2: It would definitely be Hamon from JoJo if anything. IT WAS ONLY THERE FOR TWO GENERATIONS (3 if you add Old Joseph in Jotaros generation)**

 **3: When did I say he would even get a number at all?! (No not like T for Tommy situation!)**

 **4: Mandy will eventually want Alex to tell her all his exploits. So knowledge of the KND will get to her. What she does after is a MYSTERY! (not really XD)**

 **5: Yes I have if this chapter is any proof**

 **6: Those are more of his thoughts currently and may very well be in some journal he has. Again mostly just his current train of thoughts that may or may not go with the chapter.**

 **-Oh, and I love your reviews! Feels me with energy knowing that you're actively reading my story. Gets the creative juices flowing ya know! So yeah keep them coming! I'll either die from your enthusiasm or my own embarrassment from getting this far at all XD-**

 **THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE AT ALL! IT EVEN WENT SOMEWHERE ELSE I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED! Okay, enough yelling and over capitalization. Ahem, I wanted this to go down a certain way but had no way of getting there without sacrificing some things for the other. Anyways it made this chapter into some filler with some extra spice thrown in. Probably not much ya can gleam.**

 **My plan for next chapter is to wrap this up in one go and get back to Billy and Mandy since that is what this fanfic is called and most if not what originally brought Ya all here. It seems this story is going to go the whole worlds linked together but know knows it might all just be cameos till the sequel. KND is going to be frequent if all goes to plan tho.**

 **This author note way too longI'll ill leave.**

 **I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!**

 **P.s. I started working on a Fosters Home for Imaginary Friend fic so think of that what you will hehe. (oc maybe si dont know)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say sorry and to the new guys here why just why! I feel happy yet want to stab myself due to all these new followers and favs i've been receiving. IM SO HAPPY THANK YOU 3**

 **Cough**

 **Anyways I wanna explain that I got a job and it takes me for a ride emotionally and physically (No I'm not an xxx actor!) So that's why I couldn't work on this as much as I could. This also affected how I wanted this chapter to go out and see how late it's been I wanted to get this out so I'm making it a two parter so yeah. Definitely going to wrap up next chap!**

 _Having no control over a situation has never felt good to me at all. Having no power to change a situation feels even worse. To not even tip the scale or provide some sort of leeway grips at my heart every time. What I need is power…_

 _Power to… to…_

…

 **Part 1**

 **Chance, Change, Conviction**

The Museum was packed with people all coming in a variety of shapes and colors. It was hard to keep track of anyone as I would lose one person I was monitoring in the crowd only to end up with some random person when I thought I found him/her again. My eyes can handle all this abuse man! Oh and Ami seems to have no problem with this.

"Ice cream… ice cream…" she hummed, completely at peace with herself as if she had nothing at all to worry about. She looked at me from the corner of her one exposed right eye. I don't know what she's thinking but whatever it is I already don't like it. She seemed to finish whatever complicated scenario in her head as she nodded to herself in confidence. "Here…"

"Huh?"

I admit not the most intelligent reply but what was I expecting! Surely not her offering me what seems to be a bit of her ice cream. No way was that happening right now.

"Have a taste…" her eye then glared at me, "but only a taste…"

Her glare really didn't do much due to some of the ice cream still clinging around her face from her earlier devourment of her previous one but I digress. The offer did cheer me up a bit and what the heck it wasn't like I was like I was defusing a bomb or something. I leaned over and licked once… then i took a huge bite out of her raspberry ice cream.

"It's good!" I stated, mouth full.

"Wa!" she cried in shock.

She started hitting me with her only free hand against my chest and all I could do was laugh. Bits and pieces of raspberry ice cream were falling from my mouth which in turn made her to start hitting me harder and for me to start laughing harder. Honestly, this girl makes it so easy.

After a couple of minutes of telling her sorry and then buying her more ice cream; with uncle Jaden's money mind you. She finally relented and just chose to pout adorably while eating another scoping of lemon flavored ice cream. Honest, y this girl is too much.

Straightening out my scarf i continued looking out over the multiple civilians that roamed the Museum. It's been a few hours since we got here early in the morning. Heck, we even got ear an hour before it even opened. Uncle explained to us that while we were hired as security we were only really hired to guard the one the stone tablet and that anything else was really fair game. Point being to make sure not to overextend where we don't really need too.

Honestly, at this moment I'd really enjoyed it if we went to the other half. At least there some cool stuff I can look at. All there in this hall is ice cream related things and even a few sweets. The only thing interesting in here was the golden scooper which in all honestly is some over glorified spoon for getting ice cream. Alas if I make even so much as an attempt to go to the other side I get jabbed in the side by Ami and let me tell you that freaking hurts!

I sighed

To be frank, without Ami right now I'd probably be dying of boredom but all she's doing right now is stuffing her face full of ice cream. Nothing's really going on and even if I do know it hasn't even been a day yet I can't help but feel restless because I know someone's coming as with Uncle's warning last night. I just need something to keep my mind and body occupied or else I feel like I'm going to explode.

"What do you mean I can't get anymore…"

Speak and thou shalt receive!

Turning around I noticed Ami was now glaring at the person behind the counter. He was also staring back at her with surprising gusto if I do say so myself. However, I should stop this before Ami does something she might regret.

"What seems to be the problem here?" I asked, stepping forward and pushing Ami a little behind me. Clearly, she wasn't liking that but conceded anyways and just turned her head with a frown.

"This girly here has been getting to many ice cream and isn't leaving any for the adults. So we've decided to withhold this stand and refuse service until it's justified." The man stated, "So scram so we can start doing actual business."

Looking closer at the man I noticed three things that made me question this scenario. One was that he wasn't the same man serving Ami not just a few seconds ago. Second is that there was definitely enough ice cream to go around since only Ami and a few other kids have purchased anything over at this counter and last but not least was the same looking dirty white uniform this man was having that I saw on a few others besides him. Those weren't the museums uniform.

"Sir we're paying customers purchasing your products fairly. I see no reason to deny us as such," I stated

"Oh yeah girly? Whatcha gonna do about it?" He growled

I held back from punching him. Like really held back just now.

"You wouldn't want me to answer that."

"Is that a threat?"

He leaned over a bit towering over me quite a bit. I made no move outside of keeping my eyes glued to his. He honestly thinks he can intimidate me with his weak looking butt, ha! Mandy can do that just by standing right next to me.

A simple tug on the back of my shirt brought our little glaring contest to an end. I didn't need to look back to know who it was as I just grabbed her hand and made our way away from there. Ami can be surprisingly mature but man did she pick the wrong time. That whole encounter is gonna leave a bad taste in my mouth for a while now.

"Let's just find Uncle Jaden and inform him of what happened and maybe get that ass fired."

Ami just laughed a bit but I'm sure she nodded. Letting go of her hand we just made our way into the main hall where Uncle was roaming around 'guarding' the tablet. It didn't take long to find him as he was flirting with some blonde bimbo saying things along the lines of "I'm a bit of an animal in bed," or "Yeah I'm just saying yes to all your questions to make ya sleep with me." It made me and Ami just give him a silent stare as he continued to work his "Magic" as he would call it.

"I thought I told you to stay over in the hall you choose until I come get you myself." he said after placing the woman's number he was given into the inside of his coat's pockets.

Also from the brief glimpse seems like he's managed to obtain quite a few.

"Mean man won't let me buy ice cream…" Ami lamented.

Uncle Jaden's smile lossend quite a bit which actually caused me to chuckle a bit.

"Ow!"

And get hit in the sides, damn woman have you no restraint!

Uncle just laughed at our little exchange before lowering himself a bit and patted Ami on her head.

"Hey, dont worry ill just bring it up with our client and have it all sorted out." He smiled, "tell ya what! I'll buy you some ice cream later after today so don't feel bad and just enjoy yourself okay."

Ami smiled and nodded with a gleeful expression. It made Uncle's smile bigger and even I couldn't help but smile a little as well.

"Good now, why don't you too-"

Uncle Jaden stopped cold. His eyes staring right over us as he slowly brought himself standing right up. His face was serious the same serious he has when he wants to make a huge point to me with no bullshit was needed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

His eyes never moved anywhere else.

"I need you two to start heading back to the hall you came from… now!"

The yell startled me but I held my ground and simply nodded my head to him. Regardless if he saw I took Ami's hand and slowly walked with her back the direction we came. As we got a bit further with every step it became apparent what Uncle Jaden was about to do.

No longer in his presence, the overwhelming force pushed onto every one of my senses screaming to my instincts telling me to run. I knew better than to run… I knew better than to stay that close in that zone. Ami's hand which gripped mine also told me she knew as well. After all, it's been a real long while since I've sensed this in a long time…

The sense of a master killer

XxX

Keeping his eyes focused and locked onto his opponent he dared not let out of his eyesight, Jared let out a small breath of air once Alex and Ami left the missions zone.

"Disciples of yours hunter?"

Jaden just scowled at his direction choosing not to even grace the man in front of him any answer. Standing now within arm's distance was a tall yet what you would call a ripped man as his black pants and shirts were obviously two sizes too small. His black shades hid off any emotion from the man as his face remained stoic no matter what movement or word he said. Although his hands are in his pockets the air between the two visible looked as if some crazy battle aura started to admit form then both and were having a duke out session right then and there.

Needless to say the tension was there and it was ready to snap.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden asked

The man simply smiled as he slowly brought his hands out causing Jaden to take a jumping step back. Only that the man was no longer in front of him. Feeling a hard grip suddenly place itself on his right shoulder Jaden turned his head seeing the man's face with the most crazed smile.

"I'm here for work what else? Oh, and call me by my title that I earned."

Jaden grabbed at his arm and twisted only for the man's other hand to lash grab hold of Jaden's other arm that came around for his head.

"Red Hand Killer!"

"Crazy bastard!"

xXx

Even with the two forces clashed I couldn't turn myself around. I knew and Uncle Jaden knew that at that moment I could have died. I bite my lip as I lowered my head in frustration. It's the same thing all over again with the Nergal situation. I lacked any power to make any change at all and now my Uncle is fighting to what most likely is his death over there and most likely left himself open making sure me and Ami did not get hurt.

Even worse killed…

"Damnit!" I yelled, letting go of Ami's hand I smacked the marble ground with all my might. Seeing only minor small cracks form only more to my frustration. If it were Uncle Jaden who would have made a small crater with no actual effort. "Damn it all!"

Feeling a small pair of arms wrap around me it took all of my willpower to not grab them and twist them into pretzels. I know it's Ami just trying to calm me down but I need to vent if I don't I'm afraid I might-

"It's okay" she whispered, "You're frustrated and angry at yourself and that's fine. It's alright to be like that, it's alright to angry and mad." Her hands lifted my face to face hers, 'Just never allow it to consume you or you will regret it."

Tears stained her eyes as for once she moved her hair to allow both into view. That's right… while I was mad and angry she is scared and frightened. Ami must have been terrified when I started my whole little spell right in front of her.

"I'm sorry…" were the only words I could offer her and by her face, it wasn't the ones she truly wanted. I knew it and she knew it but it not going to be that easy to get over my little personal problem. So I did the only thing I could… I pushed it deep down, suppressed the shit out of it and deal with it another day. Right now we need to be ready for anything.

Letting out a long deep breath I stood up with Ami and just offered her a small smile. Again we both knew what I just did and how unhealthy that just was but right now it doesn't matter. Looking back towards where we left Uncle Jaden and what quickly zoomed across my vision was awe inspiring.

Uncle Jaden and the other master where ducking it out in the blind spots of everyone's vision in that entire main hall. Although it was really hard for me to follow them I was aware of the technique there were using and I was able to spot small parts of there after images. Uncle Jaden always ended in poses with his arms or legs either facing inward or outward. Clearly signs of some twisting technique. The other master always had his hand in a claw like formation with his body following suit with weird poses.

They blurred all around the main hall. A constant silent exchange of moves and raw power. It was still hard to glean anything more as they were just moving too damn fast. All I could do was follow and stare at their left over after images.

"Mr. Jaden is using a twisting style of motion as he engages with his enemy…" Ami stated, "And his opponent is using a finger like style that focuses on holds and gripping power."

I blinked in surprise as Ami explained in more detail what exactly was going on. I made a move to ask her but she merely held up her finger to my lips to stop my action.

"I can't break down what art-style he's using but I can pick out at least some fundamentals and techniques being used… and with the speed, these two are going it's taking a lot of focus to even glean just that…"

She rubbed her eye as she finished not only helping to relieve the pain but to wipe away some of the left over tears. I looked away as knowing her she would glare at me for staring. However, as I turned my head away from both Uncle's fight and Ami's tear stained face something caught my eye or rather whom.

A group of what appeared to be ninjas were scurrying around while placing what seemed to be… Ah, it's those octagon things with those weird animal shapes!

"Hey stop right there!" I yelled dashing towards the one holding a metal briefcase where the presumed last one was placed in. As my finger was just about to grab hold I had to twist my body and arm out of the way as to avoid a fast kick that would have definitely broke my arm. Using my momentum I used my other arm to spring myself high into the air. "Ami now!"

Ami dashed through the first two with ease already right next to the one holding the case. Then she clapped her hands and with a flick of her arm, a small blade was now in her grasp. I blinked and they the ninja looking dudes took a second to pause. Ami slashed clean through the handle that connected to the case before kicking it sending it flying in my direction.

Using the now launched projectile that was actually coming with surprising speed and power. I twisted and curled as I caught it adding it to more of my momentum sending me even further than my initial flip would have landed me. As my feet planted touched the ground I immediately bent them and just rolled as far as I could. I heard Ami shout something but I can worry about is bleeding out all this energy and oh as well as not get broken in two but these somewhat powerful ninjas.

Deeming it safe I kicked up with a final flip and stood tall and proud and took a stance with my right arm forward and my left arm behind me holding the case. My whole body became ready and holy hell was that the right thing to do cause at that moment I had to parry a kick that was aimed for my face.

While not as fast they made up for it with surprising power. Two of them were upon me and showing me some surprising teamwork as all I was able to do was parry and dodge their blows. No chance of a counter attack at all. I can't even risk checking on Ami at this point fuck I hope she's okay.

Block here, dodge there, grab and twist away here, definitely don't get hit by that. I'm wearing down fast and they don't seem to be losing any breath at all dam if only I can-

A sudden blast a red energy knocked one of my assailants away causing the other to pause and stare at where the sudden attack came from.

"What is going on around her!" said my savior

Turning to get a look it was revealed to be a slender African American girl. She sported a white side striped blue shirt dress that partially covered black shorts underneath as well as wearing white mary-janes. Her black braided hair was topped off with a red Gatsby cap but that wasn't what really the focus on was, it was the hairdryer with a chili pepper in a tube attached to said hair dryer that she held out with her hand as smoke billowed out of it... I think whats on everyone's minds is very simple right now.

"How did you do that." I merely blurted out and my assailant also nodded his head in contemplation.

"Sorry, that's a need to know basis." She blasted the other ninja which in turn slammed into the previous one before that was just about to get back up. My body finally relaxed and I collapsed on my knees. "Hey, are you alright there?"

Seems like she made her way closer and looking back where Ami once was only she was already making her way towards me. I briefly saw a glimpse of red plastered on her blade but I just turned my head towards the new girl.

"I'm just fine just a bit worn out from having to defend against solid rocks with one arm for a good half hour but other than that I'm good hehe." I smiled a small smile just enough to deter any worry.

"Well it's a good thing I was here then or else it seems like your friend over there wouldn't have been able to help you in time." She pointed to Ami as she sat right by my side and turned her head to acknowledge our new ally.

I laughed a bit as I slowly picked myself up using a nearby display case that oh goody, it's the golden scooper how fantastic. Shaking my head I managed to stand but laid my back in the gold scooper display case.

"So the names Number 5 what's yours?"

I blinked, that name sounds really freaking familiar but for the life of me, i can't seem to remember it right at this moment. Grabbing my head I tried to focus real hard. Ignoring the interaction between Ami and Number 5 I searched for any info at all in my brain. Searching for anything I started hearing a song followed by a loud sound similar to that of racing cars… wait!

"Look out!" Ami yelled tackling me to the ground. I was able to catch a glimpse of Number 5 jumping the other way completely dodging what appears to be a white ice cream truck. Scratch that it is an ice cream truck and ow fuck this floors pretty hard. Shaking my head and looking about I noticed one other thing. I lost the freaking case! Looking left, right, up, and down I tried to catch any sign of it anywhere.

It was only out of the corner of my eye did I see up around the small window clings. Another black robed figure with the case just about to exit through it. It stopped though seemingly frozen for a second before as if sensing my eyes turned to look directly at me. Its eyes were glowing an ominous red before it jumped through just like that it was gone.

"Alex Number 5 is in trouble!"

"Shit!" I cursed.

I turned towards their direction and saw Number 5 being chased by ice cream cares and she was holding onto something. Ami helped me up to my feet and helped me regain my balance.

"We're going to help her right?" she asked

"Ha, what a dumb question to ask Ami of course, after all, it's only right to return the favor."

"Oh that sheath would fetch a nice price and oh my a star child as well this must be my lucky day."

"Wha!"

"Wa!"

"Get away from them!"

* * *

 **Question time-**

 **Cold Blue**

 **1: Money has a way of getting ya the good stuff my friend. Alex will invest his money in things he will need in the future (Maybe)**

 **2: Right now no but say if someone stole from the said museum and he got said item later than yes… maybe…**

 **3: I am Jojo fan yes indeed! I have a friend that shares his Jojo info with me but I've only seen up to Diamond is Unbreakable. (Best Jojo for me followed by the hand as my favorite stand cause I beat ass with him in the ps3 game haha)**

 **4: Hamon my dude. It has to be Hamon and if I don't then it really has to be some cool shit!**

 **5: Hahahaha well you see I couldn't get to wrap it up this chap but for sure next one. (Don't trust me) and wait till next chap to see**

 **6: Underfist is the only version I believe where the hoss has legit fought powerful creatures. The show one only makes me think he fights but just fights weak and only slight strong creatures. Don't get me wrong he's awesome but ima need to rewatch the series to get a more accurate version. (Definitely using underfist badass version hehe)**

 **See ya next time folks!**


End file.
